Sensitive electronic components may be protected from harsh operating environments by being enclosed in a substantially air-proof and dust-proof enclosure. For example, in an automotive application, the sensitive electronic components may be subject to harsh vibrations, high temperatures, and environmental contaminants such as dirt, oil, fluids, and the like. While the enclosure keeps contaminants away from the enclosed sensitive electronic components by being substantially sealed, the sealed design of the enclosures may also trap in the heat produced by the enclosed electronic components such as microprocessors and high speed memory.